controlrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue (class)
Basic Class Info Rogues are expert thieves, extremely good at sneaking and stealing. They would prefer to sneak by an enemy than fight it, or to flee from a difficult fight. They are clever, and don’t have strong consciences; they tend to steal and lie very often. Rogues' class type is Helper. Rogues get 1d4 extra dexterity points and 1 extra charm point at the start of the game. Their abilities, indexed by level, follow: Level Abilities Gained 1 Sidestep 2 Spoils of Battle 3 Quick Jab 4 Deceive 1 5 Deceive 2, Stalk 6 Deceive 3 7 Activate Magic 8 Deceive 4 9 Masquerade, Deceive 5 10 Doppelganger Modifiers Their modifiers are as follows: END: -1 CON: -2 SPD: +0 STR: -2 DEX: +3 INT: +0 CHA: +2 Ability Effects Sidestep Sidestep can be used instead of a reflex attack. The Rogue may move 1 square. Spoils of Battle With Spoils of Battle, a Rogue gains more treasure as rewards. He gains 10% more gold than usual. For instance, a king would reward a level 2 Rogue 20 gold. 10% of 20 is 2, so the Rogue gets 22 gold total. Quick Jab Quick Jab allows a rogue to make a quick, stunning attack on an enemy. This ability is usually used to escape, or push by an enemy. Quick Jab can be used once a day. When using Quick Jab, a rogue makes a piercing attack. If it hits, the enemy is stunned for 1 turn, meaning he can take no actions for a turn. Deceive Deceive helps a Rogue lie more effectively. Deceive is always followed by a number. This number is the bonus a Rogue gets when making a charm check to lie. Stalk Stalk is used when the Rogue makes a dexterity check to sneak. If the Rogue is discovered, he can instantly make an attack, even if it is not his turn. This attack automatically hits. Activate Magic Activate Magic allows a Rogue to ‘convince’ a magical artifact to activate, even if the Rogue couldn’t do that in the first place. The Rogue makes a charm check against the artifact’s power level, and if it succeeds, the artifact activates. If it fails by more than 8, the artifact explodes, dealing 3d6 explosive damage. Masquerade Masquerade is a specialized version of the Sneak skill. First, the Rogue must make a successful charm check to disguise, difficulty 15. Then, the rogue makes a dexterity check to sneak normally. If the Rogue is discovered, he can make a charm check difficulty 10. If he succeeds, he is treated as who he is disguised as. Doppelganger The Rogue must succeed in 3 charm checks to disguise, difficulty 10 consecutively. If the Rogue fails any of these, he must wait a day before trying again. If they succeed, Doppelganger begins. Whenever the Rogue interacts with someone in the disguise, he must make a charm check against their intelligence. If that check succeeds, the Rogue’s disguise works flawlessly against that person for a full day. If it fails, make a second charm check. If that check fails, the Doppelganger ends. Make these interaction checks once per person. Starter Packs Backstabber Stiletto and Padded Armor Proficiency with all daggers and simple crossbows Tricky Scout Light Crossbow, 10 bolts, and Padded Armor Proficiency with all crossbows and simple clubs Sneaky Scoundrel Boomerang and Padded Armor Proficiency with all clubs and simple daggers Notes Be a Rogue if... You like to avoid conflict, and you prefer to sneak by instead You want to steal and pick pockets You don’t want to be bound by morals or glory